gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Red, born Roseline, is a female ferryman and last surviving member of her kind. Originally part of a massive organization of psychopomps who led the dead to their place in the afterlife, Red is no stranger to death and the mysticism surrounding spirits, ghosts, and most other supernatural entities. Typically staying away from civilization, this ferryman has gone out of their way to avoid interacting with the living as a form of penance for something done long ago. __TOC__ Appearance Standing at the height of 4'0" (121.92 cm), Red has both the height of a child and the physical appearance of one. Her skin is as white as snow with hair that is a bright, light pink. It's unknown if it has always had that color or if it is a byproduct of her change into being a ferryman. Her eyes appear to be inverted in terms of coloring as the sclera is black while her star-shaped pupil is entirely white. There appears to be no iris visible. There is very little that is remarkable about her body's appearance besides the two dots located beneath each eye that serve as a sort of identification for who she was. Around the neck there also appears to be a sign of visible tension, almost as though something had been constricting her neck for days on end. Red's outfit comprises of a large red robe with intricate patterning surrounding the edges that are gold in appearance; overtop the robe is a black tabbard with a white insignia with a similar look to that of a reverse question-mark or a crescent hook, it glows omniously despite the lack of any other material besides leather. At the base of her neck is leather guard to protect against attacks aiming to decapitate; affixed to the guard is a large, red ribbon with a blue gem at the center attached to a golden, circular brooch. It appears to have no magical properties and is purely there as either a mark of status or for the sake of style. A red hood lays atop her head which covers most of her pink hair except for a small curl that sticks out from the top of her white porcelain mask. Beneath the robes is a set of leathery black armor that serves as lightweight protection against the most basic forms of attack. The outfit appears to have puffy sleeves that go down past the elbow at stop at the wrist. Serving as a continuation of the sleeves, she wears a pair of long white gloves that bare gold colored cuffs; the material is unknown but it appears to feel like velvet, yet, it has the durability of aramid. Her boots are of a similar situation, colored white with gold upon the color. Again, the material is unknown and has a high durability, but it feels as though it were made of rock and were as light as a feather. Personality Despite her age, she still has the mentality of a small child in some instances, not entirely understanding the gravity of most situations and expecting people to be able to coexist with no issues by simply sharing what they have. The littlest things can seem impressive to her and showing something to her that she has not yet seen will enthrall her, taking her out of her usually gloomy, reclusive state. She appears to also take self-sacrifice very seriously and will do anything to assist anyone she happens to get close to, even if the risk is death. She places others above herself at almost every turn whilst constantly looking down upon who she is and what she has done. There is little remorse for herself but she will almost always forgive another person who has wronged her. Friendship is a big of a foreign concept to her, however. She tends to avoid making any form of interaction with those who stumble upon her and will try to get away from the conversation as quickly as she can. The reasons behind this are unknown, but, it's most likely due to a loss in the past that still makes her fear the idea of forming a bond with someone. If a connection does happen, however, they will stick by the person to the bitter end, supporting them through thick and thin. Much like a child around the age of twelve, it's easy to make an impression on her. Overall, Red tends to be somewhat of a neurotic person who's let the past consume what they are and what they hate. Past events have forced them to change by limiting social interactions via isolation which causes them to act rather blunt and a bit to open, even with those they don't know entirely. Biography Centuries ago, a grand theomachy had occurred over the world of the gods, the massive battle sending the afterlife and the dominion of deities into shambles. One lone god who had stood amongst the rubble called upon their power to bring the mortal men and women as assistants for the now tattered and damaged heavens. These people, giving their life for eternal servitude, were called the ferrymen. Their sole purpose in was to guide the dead and the dying to their resting places in the afterlife. They were the judges, the juries, and the executors of the damned, looking upon every sin and atrocious act committed before casting their judgement upon the soul. Among these ferrymen was Red. With a poor understanding of the seriousness of death and incredible determination, this ferryman had begun to rise up the ranks with grace and talent. At the bottom, they were a star, but, as they grew brighter, going up the caste, they slowly learned that they were merely another face in a mass of experience and talent; however, they were not alone in reality at the top. Forging a friendship with two other psychopomps, they worked together as an excellent team to clear out the lingering spirits whenever they were called upon. However, one day, the workload had begun to grow beyond the three as a plague had entrenched itself in humanity. One that infested itself deep within the souls of the dead and kept them from going to their designated homes in peace. Red, after days of nearly endless work, had come to a realization; the cause of the plague was due to the imperfections of the ferryman system as a whole. Something drastic would need to be done in order to save humanity from a sudden, deadly downfall. With their companions, they had come up with an idea. Resurrect the fallen deity responsible for the transporation of the dead. Such an idea, however, came with an ulterior motive that was kept secret. A ferryman can never give up their position, they must serve until they expire; the mere thought was unpleasant to Red and, using the plague as a cover, she planned to use this revival to ask the deity for a return to her home. It was a success. One that came at a price. Upon revival, the deity had claimed the lives of all other ferryman as nourishment, sparing only Red in their hungry wake. Giving the girl exactly what they asked for, she was sent home, alone, guilt-ridden, and filled with anger towards herself. A fire that would never extinguish and only grow as time went on. Now she remains in Haven, unable to let go of history or the loss of her companions. Abilities While most of Red's powers were stripped away upon being sent back to Earth, she was allowed to keep a few that gave her a small advantage. 'The Kiss of Death' Contrary to the title, this ability actually heals the recipient to full health, clearing away any and all injuries despite the severity. It can be used to regrow limbs, cure diseases, and even fix damage to someone's soul. It does have limit, however; it cannot heal any psychological damage done to a person. This ability also hinders her own healing as she lacks the ability to fix any injury, regardless of size, upon herself. She cannot use the kiss upon herself either. 'Limited Immortality' Due to her ferryman nature, Red cannot die from most injuries. Aging does not affect her either and diseases do nothing at all. The only way to truly kill her is by decapitation or massive head trauma. 'Resistance to Mind Control and Manipulation' Due to the importance of Red's brain being the only thing keeping her alive, most, if not all attempts to deal psychological damage via magic or supernatural means. This, however, does not protect her from psychological damage dealt by gaslighting, abuse, or other such trauma. 'Enhanced Strength and Agility' One of Red's greatest traits is her above-average power and speed. Compared to her speed, her strength seems a little more minor, however, both are quite capable in their uses. Her strength allows her to lift even the heaviest boulders and put dents in armor. Her highest top speed has been recorded at around 32.8 m/s. The average person certainly isn't going to win any races against her. Relationships Mechanica Red thinks that Mechanica is a rather entertaining person as a genius. Despite their relatively short time knowing eachother, she already has a fondness for the ARMs fighter and considers them to be a close friend. Trivia * Red's original idea came from an unused concept by Taxiderby. * Red sometimes refers to people as 'dear', regardless of how close they are to her. * She actually has elf-like ears. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters (Sub-Alignment)